Field of the Invention
The embodiment relates to a light emitting diode, a method of manufacturing the same, a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a light emitting diode is extensively used as a light emitting device.
The light emitting diode includes an n type semiconductor layer, an active layer and a p type semiconductor layer. As power is applied to the n type semiconductor layer and the p type semiconductor layer, respectively, the active layer emits light. The light emitting diode can be manufactured to emit light having various colors suitable for various application fields.
The light emitting device employing the light emitting diode includes a phosphor, which is excited by light emitted from the light emitting diode so that excite light can be emitted, thereby emitting light having various colors.
For instance, a first molding member including a yellow phosphor can be formed to surround the light emitting diode that emits light having a wavelength of blue color. The yellow phosphor is excited by light emitted from the light emitting diode, thereby emitting excite light having a wavelength of yellow color.